She is the Sunlight
by Asellia Skyrunner
Summary: Jack just knew he couldn't let this one go. Not when The Doctor had broken Chrissie too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm Cali and this is my first Doctor Who/Torchwood Fic... so yeah... I don't know exactly where this is going to go but... We'll see! **

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

There was no way he was hearing _that_voice, it was completely impossible. She was with the Doctor and if she was back that would mean—"Chrissie."

She looked the same as the last time he'd seen her—jeans torn at the knee, black tank-top layered over a red one, her favorite blue Converse a bit scuffed up but still on her feet. "Hi."

"You're back." He didn't need to say anything else and she didn't need to confirm. There was a silent understanding between all of the Doctor's once-companions.

She shrugged, dropping into his chair and throwing her legs over the arm like she owned the place, deep blue nails dragging lazily across the polish of his desk. "What day is it?"

"July 16th."

A soft noise of interest left her throat, fingers leaving the desk to glide through her auburn locks. "Time?"

He glanced at the clock on Owen's computer. "9:18."

"He dropped me off late…"

They both knew that was the only thing that would be said on the subject, no matter his questions. He knew better than to ask them, instead leaving her to her thoughts.

And yet, she broke his cautionary silence. "Hey Jack?"

"Mmm?" He flipped the lid on his mask back down, firing the welding torch back up. The waver in her voice, the uncertainty that was on her face, was something he couldn't bear.

"Can I stay here for the night?" She picked at the flawless color on her nails. "Just tonight. I swear."

God _damn_trying to distract himself was pointless. Welding torch off, mask up. "Of course you can." He looked at her again as he set down his tools, regretting it the moment he did so.

Thin trails of tears sluiced down her face, breaking free after hours of restraint. Muddy brown eyes were clutched tightly against the onslaught, her body shaking as she fought to contain her sobs. Crystalline blue fingernails dug into her palms, both the skin and the polish stained red from her effort. Stumbling words escaped her lips, drowned by her sobs the moment her lips parted.

He didn't rush to her side, nor did he stand frozen by her reaction. He walked slowly to her side and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the crown of her head. No words left his lips, no lies about everything being okay. Her fists, smeared slightly with her own blood, pounded against his chest, smashing over his heart. He exhaled softly, breathing a soft cloud of warmth over her head. At that, she withered, collapsing as the fight in her vanished.

"Gone." She whispered forlornly, mumbling it into his shoulder as if that would keep it from being true.

Jack kissed the crown of the young woman's head. "He's gone, Chrissie."

_And he'll be back… He always comes back._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... what did you think? Any theories on why she went to Jack? If you have one, PM it to me and I just may tell you if you're right. :D Um, so anyway, please Review. It makes my life so much better if I know how you feel. <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Cali**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter two. :D I'm really hoping you guys like it, but if you have any tips, please give them to me! Thanks so much for reading! XD**

* * *

><p>There was no bed in the Torchwood building, but there was an abundance of blankets. Granted, even <em>with<em> blankets, cold metal floor wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but both Jack and Chrissie knew that she'd been in worse situations.

That's why she woke up in a relatively decent mood, climbing the stairs to the overhang on the hunt for some coffee to brew.

"Looking for coffee?" Jack appeared at her side and slid a mug into her empty hands, the familiarity of the action astonishing. He'd done it a million times and yet… it had been a _long _time.

She smiled, moving the mug to her right hand and cramming her left into her pocket as she watched the brew steam. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem." He replied, watching a stray beam of sunlight dance through her hair. She looked the same as she always had—auburn locks just vibrant enough to be considered fiery, chocolaty gaze hovering somewhere in the distance.

She leaned against the railing, a blanket still draped messily around her shoulders, cup lifted to her lips thoughtfully. She let her shoulders fall as the warmth ran down her throat, the perfect combination of hazelnut, sugar, and pure coffee. Jack knew just how to make it…

"Chris?"

She looked up, knowing what his use of that nickname meant. "Mm?"

"We should probably talk."

She froze, peering into the light mixture in her hands, eyeing the weapons on the wall, the pterodactyl flying above them—anything so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Not about you or what happened. I'm not going to push that. I just need to tell you some things about me."

"You're seeing someone." She guessed, voice lightening once the prospect of having to discuss the events of the previous day was vanquished. "And knowing you, he's a looker."

"That, among other things." He said, remaining somber despite her teasing.

_Okay, __so __maybe __this __is __a __big __deal._ "Alright?"

"Do you know where you are?"

She shrugged, glancing around as if it didn't really matter. "Some high-tech facility for alien studies."

But Jack knew it would. "Torchwood, Chris. You're in Torchwood."

For the second time that morning, she froze, gaze traveling around the building in a new kind of interest. Her jaw clenched, hands shaking as she set her coffee cup on the nearest flat surface—coincidentally, a tea tray. There was no mistaking her fury as she returned her gaze to the immortal. "This is a joke, right?"

There was no point asking her not to be angry. "Does it look like a joke?"

"All they've done, all they stand for, the very reason this god forbidden organization was _created,_is against _everything _you stand for, Jack." She snarled, pushing the blanket from her shoulders in disgust, as if somehow worried it had been contaminated. "Why are you here? Why the bloody _hell _do you work for the organization created to destroythe man that saves human kind more times than either of us know?"

"Chriss—"

"Oh-hoho, _no._ I'm not done, Jack." Her glare was laced with venom, her very stance menacing in ways he'd never seen. "You know how good The Doctor is, you know all the things he does and has done, and you _betray _him? What kind of companion are you?"

"Chrissie, let me _speak_. I promise I'll make it worth your time." He cut in, his expression silencing her better than his words ever would. "I joined because I had little better to do with the hundred plus years I was stuck on Earth waiting for his return. I didn't join to rally against him, Torchwood expanded from that base years ago."

"They never—"

"No, they never completely dropped it." He agreed, cutting her off the same way she had him. "But it's not their sole purpose anymore. Either way, Torchwood was relatively good to me. After the Battle of Canary Warf, I rebuilt it. We have under half a dozen members on my team. We just study alien tech, and you can't tell me that I'm doing anyone a disservice by taking it from those who don't know how to use it."

She firmed her jaw at that, arms crossed over her chest, leaning one hip against the rail. "Torchwood is Torchwood. It will always fall back to its original purpose. Her Majesty made sure of that."

His eyes met hers searchingly, "I can't change what you believe." He knew her reply as his own left his lips.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." _Please, __please __give __me __the __words __I __need __to __feel __better._

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic." _It__'__s __good __to __see __you __again,__Chris__…_

She smiled again, turning back to the railing and looking out over the Torchwood building, attention caught by the shrieking pterodactyl above them. "Just one question."

"Mmm?"

"When'd you get a pterodactyl?"

Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Who do you think Chrissie is? How is she connected to Jack? <em><span>Please<span> _please review. It's a huge help to me.**

**Cali**


End file.
